


【佐久侑】脱敏治疗与戒断反应

by hu541355749



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals, M/M, 佐久侑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hu541355749/pseuds/hu541355749
Summary: “我说，你听说过井闼山的佐草吗？”“不知道，不过我已经开始同情他了。名字从你嘴里说出来的人都很值得同情。”宫治挥开他的胳膊，低下头去检查自己的排球鞋。宫侑并不在意这个，他的舌尖滑过犬齿的尖端，用只有他们能听到的声音嘟囔:“他很有意思，有机会的话我想给他托球。还有，能和他交往也说不定呢？”“……”宫治终于转过头看他了，他的表情一言难尽的复杂，然后开始在自己的包里翻找什么。“你找什么呢？”“找手机，给妈妈打电话告诉她电视节目上说的是对的，不应该因为你和女生交往过且很有人气就掉以轻心，双胞胎中确实很容易出现同性恋。”宫治头也不抬，“还有我收回刚才那句话，你真的很变态。比以往任何时候都变态。”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, 佐久早圣臣/宫侑
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	【佐久侑】脱敏治疗与戒断反应

**Author's Note:**

> 总之请给我评论……？

一开始都是些小事。

佐久早圣臣几乎想不起来他是怎么习惯的了。作为高中时期的全国三大主攻手中唯一一个二年级，他本身就是被关注的对象，他那点小习惯自然被众人熟知。更何况球队里的熟人也不少:譬如枭谷的木兔或者稻荷崎的宫侑。刚入队的时候是队友自然而然地容忍着他的小习惯，类似于用粘毛滚筒清洁衣服、随身携带口罩和免洗洗手凝露之类的小事。队友们也几乎不会触碰他，尤其是满身汗的时候，被避开击掌也习以为常，最后就连说两句“佐久早还是老样子啊”这种缓和气氛的话都免了。而他向来我行我素，并不觉得尴尬，日复一日地训练、比赛、休息、保持干净，有始有终。

改变来得悄然无声。佐久早不太记得他什么时候开始会回应宫侑的那个称呼，他管他叫“小臣”，后来是见缝插针的木兔，理所当然地把称呼改成了“臣臣”。

然后是肢体接触。佐久早圣臣不喜欢肢体接触。大概是突然有一天，宫侑在休息室拍了他的肩膀，然后似乎突然回过神来似的，笑嘻嘻地对他道歉，夸张地对他展示自己被水泡的略微有些皱缩的指尖皮肤，金发还有些湿气，乖巧地垂在眼眉上，他好像说了什么，他说我刚洗过澡，洗了超——久，可干净了，不是故意的，所以小臣原谅我吧？

木兔好像也打岔了两句，然后是队长明暗修吾，或许还有其他人，佐久早圣臣记不清楚了。总之这件事就这么轻轻揭过。或许是宫侑略微有点皱缩的指尖真的很有说服力，他没有觉得反感，也没有要把这件事闹得很尴尬的想法——他的洁癖在别人看来才是“不正常的”，他早就知道，只是并不觉得有改变的必要而已。

然后是在赛场上。

这里大概是最不能表现出他洁癖的地方。不断地、不断地触球，努力地让它去到合适的地方。偶尔因为拦网会碰到队友的身体，偶尔会触摸到排球上别人的汗水，但是没有精力思考与之相关的事情。他只是不停地追逐、触碰、观察、起跳、挥臂、落地。宫侑的托球永远精准而舒适，即使是佐久早圣臣也偶尔会在心里想真不愧是高中时期的第一二传手，永远让攻手觉得“我变强了”。

大概是某一次他这样想的时候，那大概也是他对宫侑观感最佳的某一刻，那真是一个绝佳的扣杀，结束了这场比赛的最后一球。队友们在挥舞手臂欢呼雀跃，宫侑突如其来地转向他，然后手掌一沉，击球后略带麻木的手掌感受到了他人炙热的体温，微带汗意的潮湿，他慢了一拍才明白过来宫侑是在和他击掌。然后他被有力的胳膊揽住肩膀，几乎是撞在了球衣汗湿的胸膛上。佐久早圣臣立刻就听到了宫侑震耳欲聋的心跳声，他们的心脏隔着球衣皮肤肌肉和骨骼共振，紧接着就是冲上来把他们撞翻在地的木兔和其他队友，他们大声笑着叫他的名字。

理所当然的，佐久早圣臣迅速推开了他们，然后拿上自己的东西在他们进浴室之前第一个进去洗澡。

凡事有一就有二，一次，两次，三次，不知道什么时候开始，佐久早因为别人碰他一下就立刻抓起酒精喷雾给自己消毒的次数减少了，他好像开始普通地融入了Black Jackal。佐久早圣臣并没有觉得有什么不对，或许和古森说的一样，打职业联赛也是步入社会的一种，他多少也该开始适应了。

事态是什么时候开始失控的呢？佐久早圣臣不清楚。

好像突然有一天宫侑就吻了他。

是在更衣室，他有想尝试的东西所以宫侑陪着他做加量练习，队友们因为各种各样的原因先结束了训练，然后宫侑吻了他。

没有任何前置情节，佐久早圣臣没有吻过什么人，对接吻的认知停留在“人类互相交换口水的无意义行为”。所以通俗地来说，宫侑突如其来夺走了他的初吻。

第一个瞬间佐久早把眉头狠狠皱在一起想要把宫侑推开，但他忍住了。他心里想的是如果用力把宫侑掼在座位的铁架子上那他明天大概率不可能再出席训练，而他对能否控制住自己作为主攻手的力气不把宫侑的头当做排球那样掼下去并没有信心。他也并不想在初出茅庐的时候就因为殴打队友这种弱智理由被球队开除。除了这个瞬间的迟疑，他开始觉得感觉竟然不错。

宫侑的嘴唇是干燥的，大概是大量出汗以后有点缺水，口腔和伸进来的柔软舌尖带着轻微的氨基酸饮料的甜酸味儿，从感觉上来说干净清爽。那张讨人厌的脸凑得很近，佐久早发现高中的排球月刊确实有值得参考的地方，宫侑着实和报道上写的一样姿容端正:他的皮肤很好，眼睛的形状带着狐狸一般的狡狯，鼻梁挺直，连眉梢都写着风流的英俊。宫侑没有闭上眼，睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动，总是在插科打诨的时候戏谑笑着的眼睛这时看起来有几分紧张——宫侑居然会紧张。

在察觉到之前佐久早圣臣已经开始为这件事感到高兴。于是他反客为主，宫侑被他按在了置物柜上，他更深地吻进那双嘴唇里。或许有点肾上腺素过度分泌的亢奋，他的牙齿撞破了宫侑的嘴唇，血味儿弥漫在味蕾上。佐久早没有停下来，宫侑也没有，他更热情地回应，甚至环住了佐久早的脖子，隔着湿淋淋的球衣去抚摸他因为用力而紧绷的背部肌肉和凸出的肩胛骨。指尖轻轻划过去的时候佐久早圣臣意识到他硬了，在差不多湿透的速干短裤里硬得发痛。

这个动作的挑逗意味和驾轻就熟都太明显，久违的被人触碰的不快顷刻间就让他的理智回笼。佐久早圣臣一把推开了宫侑，抓起自己的洗漱包大步流星地走向浴室，冷冷地丢下一句“我洗完前不许进来”。

宫侑没有发出任何声音，他也没有回头看宫侑的表情。等他用一个冷水澡结束令他不安的身体变化后更衣室早就空空荡荡，只有背后写着宫侑姓氏的球衣随意地晾在他自己的位置上。

第二天的训练也没什么不一样。

所有人都习惯了这种单调的职业生活，大家都做着自己的训练任务，佐久早圣臣也是如此。但有什么微妙的不一样在刺痛他的神经，他努力想寻找答案。他本以为是因为今天的地板上有些浮灰。这时候宫侑叫了他一声:“佐久早，”他说，轻佻的语调和平时没有什么不一样，他的嘴唇上有一个小小的伤口，看起来像因为天气太干而裂开，不过佐久早圣臣和宫侑都心知肚明并非如此。他的思绪飘得很远。“到2V2练习时间了，你和犬鸣前辈一组。”

他嗯了一声，走向球网的一侧，宫侑站在他对面，旁边还有正在兴高采烈叫着“侑侑”的木兔，宫侑笑着和他击了掌，然后他挑了一个球准备发球。

佐久早圣臣不太知道自己是如何度过剩余训练时间的，他猜条件反射的自己表现得还可以，他只是不停地追逐、触碰、观察、起跳、挥臂、落地，队友们也没有对他提出任何异议。训练结束的时候大家互相击掌说“辛苦了”，理所当然地略过了他，这本应该让他舒服的照顾开始挤压他空荡荡的肠胃，让他觉得非常不适。一种滚烫的东西开始在胃里灼烧，仿佛要从喉咙里喷薄而出，佐久早不知道那是什么，他只是弯下腰去拿他的包，用力地把它吞咽下去。

他像往常一样第一个洗完了澡，队友们依然非常体贴，在他洗完澡之前甚至都没人进去。出来的时候佐久早看到宫侑在和队友们聊天，他笑得很开心，每个人都笑得很开心。佐久早想他大概也应该和往常一样推门离开这里，手却迟迟没能动作，只能看着奥利弗·巴恩斯和明暗修吾大笑着在两边搂住宫侑的肩膀，他们的动作看起来非常自如，没有僵硬的拒绝或者推开的表示。

佐久早圣臣像往常一样推开门离开了，宫侑又笑起来，他在笑着说些什么，佐久早把他们的笑声关在门后，门碰地一声关上。

按常理来说，佐久早圣臣应该早早回家，然后在安全的环境里看会儿书，时间到了就洗漱入睡。夜生活这种词和他没有关系，外食或饮酒时常让他想到一些不太愉快的事情。但是今天他很不对劲，所以在天色发暗的时候他发现自己漫无目的地走到了宫饭团的附近。

推门而入的时候门口的招财猫发出机械的甜美女声，说着“欢迎光临”。吧台后面的年轻老板随意应答了一句“请随便坐”，环境还算干净，佐久早圣臣挑了吧台的位置落座。老板转过头来，表情倒并不惊讶，轻轻挑了挑眉梢:“……需要什么请和我说。”

那是一张和宫侑几乎没什么区别的脸。

硬要说的话比起宫侑那种每根头发丝都飘荡着轻浮愉快感的令人不适，他的孪生兄弟宫治看起来要正经许多。佐久早圣臣把口罩摘下来，勉强觉得对着这张脸呼吸还算顺畅。但他一时不知道自己为什么会走进宫饭团的店面，也不是很清楚他到底想要说什么，那种滚烫的东西逼迫他走进这间店，又灼烧着他的喉咙，逼迫他只能低声开口:“请给我上一杯水。”

水很快来了，还有一盘金枪鱼饭团。佐久早下意识想要拒绝，用类似于“我不吃别人捏的饭团”的话，他对于这种冷冰冰的容易造成尴尬的带刺拒绝向来熟练。但他倏忽意识到宫侑很喜欢吃这个，宫饭团送来的应援饭团里他总是能挑中金枪鱼饭团，而宫治顶着这张脸对他微笑，于是这拒绝没能说出口。

“是附赠品，你这不是刚结束训练吗，吃点东西吧。”

这时间的店面没有什么人，宫治上完菜后就在他对面站着，托腮倚靠在吧台上。弧度轻微下垂的眼角，压着眼窝的眉毛，似笑非笑的嘴角做出一个饶有兴味的表情——这个时候他看起来和宫侑几乎一模一样了。佐久早圣臣反射性地开始回想宫侑放声大笑的那个瞬间，我大概也应该习惯，他这么想着，忍着还在骚扰他神经的轻微不适抓起一个饭团咬了一口。

宫治笑了笑，没有说话。

佐久早沉默地吃着东西。他习惯很好，不会一边看手机一边吃饭——虽然是因为他觉得手机屏幕太脏了，并不想把细菌吃进去——于是看起来吃得很认真而且很香。宫治看着就笑出了声:“……你这不是被侑教的很好吗。”

明明是个疑问句，但他的语气十分笃定。佐久早几乎是惊疑不定地看向他，宫治用“我就知道”的表情回看过去:“我说啊，侑这家伙可是很可怕的哦？”

“小学的时候说‘我以后要去打职业排球’，即使对于有天分的家伙来说，真的继续打也是很可怕的事情吧？”宫治给自己也倒了一杯水，欣赏着佐久早的表情，“别露出‘这不是理所当然的吗’这种表情，所以我才讨厌你们这种人，说定了什么事就一定会做成，完全无视所有其他的事情，真是可怕。”

“我高中的时候最讨厌打他的托球了。你是他的队友，应该也很清楚:虽然觉得很舒服，感觉自己变强了，只要扣下去，一定能得分吧——虽然有这种感觉，但是如果助跑的时候、跳跃的时候、挥臂的时候，要是没有做到最好的话，它会让你非常难受。那是‘最佳的托球’，也是‘最强的操控’啊。”

佐久早圣臣突然失去了食欲，他十分努力地想要听清楚宫治说的每一句话。宫治看着他，笑里面带着些许怜悯:“我至少在高中还是和你打过比赛的。在我看来你的，应该说是洁癖还是习惯呢，已经减轻太多了。”

他说的平平常常，佐久早无师自通地听懂了他的弦外之音，他的心脏久违地狂跳起来，慌乱地推开椅子起身，第一次把吃了一半的饭团和喝了一半的水剩在桌上。他戴上口罩试图寻找一点安全感，但是宫治的声音诡异的清晰。他说:“……我第一次听说你是在高中，不是因为什么全国高中三大主攻手之类的东西。是因为侑说了‘井闼山的佐草很有意思，有机会的话我想给他托球。还有，能和他交往也说不定呢’。”

佐久早圣臣几乎是落荒而逃了。

门口的风铃被撞得叮铃乱响，宫治收拾起桌上的盘碟，注视着被流水冲洗的洁白瓷器，轻轻咋舌。

“——他给你的脱敏治疗，这不是非常成功吗？”

宫侑在佐久早圣臣公寓的楼下点了一支烟，用尖利的犬齿啪啵咬破滤嘴里的胶珠，留兰香与薄荷的清凉甜味混合着微热的烟草味冲进喉咙里。

他没有什么烟瘾，或者说暂时有更感兴趣的东西，但是烦躁的时候会抽一支。

高中所在球队就很出名的结果就是在这个圈子里总能碰到熟人，当然，操纵着这群妖魔鬼怪去打最强的排球本来也是他职业生活的乐趣。

啊，还有佐久早圣臣，特别是佐久早圣臣。

井闼山和稻荷崎都是全国级别的豪强，他们打过球，他尤其厌恶也尤其钟爱那双柔软到不可思议的手腕给排球加上的旋转。就接发球来说令人恶心，就得分来说令人神清气爽，现在他们同队，于是除了训练接发球的时候这扣杀或者发球简直令人愉悦得不可思议，打在他托的球上时尤其。

就性格而言他们南辕北辙，如果不是因为排球恐怕这辈子也不会讲一句话。但是一见钟情永远这么不讲道理。他看到佐久早圣臣在充满了吵嚷男高中生的更衣室里换衣服，T恤拉上去，露出主攻手强健流畅的腹部肌肉，然后是初具规模的胸肌，从宫侑的角度看山峦起伏一般缓慢活动着的肩胛也这样清晰，斜方肌收缩背阔肌拉伸，一个漂亮的弧线。那双柔软的手腕转动着，把衣服叠好，然后是井闼山的球衣被拉下来，整齐地扎进短裤里。

宫侑吹了声口哨，转身回到自己的队友中间。正在系鞋带的角名伦太郎露出难以形容的表情:“你现在的表情像个变态。”他诚恳地说。

“我猜侑一天中最起码有二十四个小时是这样吧。”宫治满不在意地评价道，他也把球衣扎进短裤里，对此宫侑翻了个白眼。他笑嘻嘻地搭上宫治的肩膀，眼睛带着狐狸一样的狡狯:“我说，你听说过井闼山的佐草吗？”

“不知道，不过我已经开始同情他了。名字从你嘴里说出来的人都很值得同情。”宫治挥开他的胳膊，低下头去检查自己的排球鞋。宫侑并不在意这个，他的舌尖滑过犬齿的尖端，用只有他们能听到的声音嘟囔:“他很有意思，有机会的话我想给他托球。还有，能和他交往也说不定呢？”

“……”宫治终于转过头看他了，他的表情一言难尽的复杂，然后开始在自己的包里翻找什么。

“你找什么呢？”

“找手机，给妈妈打电话告诉她电视节目上说的是对的，不应该因为你和女生交往过且很有人气就掉以轻心，双胞胎中确实很容易出现同性恋。”宫治头也不抬，“还有我收回刚才那句话，你真的很变态。比以往任何时候都变态。”

得知佐久早圣臣和他同队的时候，已经是成功饭团店老板的宫治看起来恨不得在家里为佐久早立一个牌位，新年参拜的时候也诚实地告诉他“我在为佐久早圣臣祈祷希望他能够在你手下逃过一劫”。宫侑一如往常并不在意宫治的冷嘲热讽，但是他真的很在意佐久早圣臣。

他给佐久早圣臣的脱敏治疗时间相当长久，方法基于长期的观察和一点个人臆测，不过效果很好。明暗也提起过这件事，并对麻烦精宫侑开始照顾队友这件事情表现出了极大的感动。宫侑猜如果他知道自己正在想着怎么把佐久早圣臣拖进肮脏的情欲世界里大概会发疯。

无论如何，他还是挺成功的。

宫侑轻出了一口气，随手把烟蒂按灭在垃圾桶里，对着正往这里走的佐久早圣臣张开双臂。他的语气有点撒娇:“你回来啦，小臣？”

佐久早圣臣想要否认自己因为他的称呼变更感到愉快，不幸的是他做不到。他在距离宫侑一米左右的距离站定，他不知道该说什么。

所幸宫侑在的地方永远不会冷场，他自顾自地说了起来:“小臣还是比较喜欢我叫你小臣吧？”

佐久早没有回答他，当然这就等于默认。宫侑往他的方向迈了一步，无辜地摊开手，像他展示自己被热水泡得皱缩的指尖一样，这是一个毫无威胁的动作:“我啊，特——别喜欢小臣，从高中的时候就开始了，希望小臣不要用看别人都是细菌的眼神看我，击掌，拥抱，接吻，然后是——”

距离太短了，他的步幅又很大，后来他就来到了佐久早圣臣身边，伸手就拉下了那只已经变得不那么整洁的医用口罩，露出佐久早圣臣的脸。他凑在佐久早圣臣的耳边，所以对从耳根漫上的红晕也看得很清楚。太近了，佐久早圣臣闻到了没有散尽的烟草和薄荷的味道。

“——小臣今天会邀请我去你家吗？”

暧昧的吐字，佐久早圣臣意料之中，但是这真的该死的令人感觉很好，他觉得自己的某种心瘾得到了缓解，这愉快感甚至强势地压过了陪伴他多年的对于“洁净”的需求。他转动视线就看到宫侑的嘴唇和小小的伤疤，他几乎是自暴自弃地转身捏住宫侑的下颌，用自己的嘴唇去碰那道伤疤。

感觉很好，非常好，像是在球场上不去思考触碰球的瞬间。

“……如果你愿意把你自己清理干净的话。”

他好像这么低声恨恨地呢喃道。


End file.
